Jeûner par toi (Parorexiaheart)
by Silly Kitten
Summary: "Oh Kaneki-kun bella(siniestra,pavorosa,sombría) bella morte." (Three-shot) {Para: Mina Haarker} [intento de TsukiNeki :/]
**Disclairmer:** Todo a Sui Ishida.

 **Nota:** Tabla Kinky- fandom_insano [LJ]

 **Advertencias: -** Además de lo usual, **OoC** … creo.  
 **-Three-shot** , con actualizaciones ( _talvezmilenarias_ ) tardías.  
 **-** Carece de dialogo.

 **Miniglorasio:  
1: **Francés. Tan blanco, tan tierno.  
 **2:** Italiano. Delicioso.  
 **3:** Francés. Perfume.  
 **4** **:** Inglés. Rareza/Singularidad/Excentricidad.  
 **5:** Italiano. Obra de arte.  
 **6:** Latín. Único en su tipo.  
 **7,8,9:** It. Fr. Ing. Suyo.

* * *

 **Jeûner par toi (** _Parorexiaheart_ **)**

" _Oh_ _, what a world,  
I'm lost in your arms I can't feel free.  
Oh, __what a world_ _,  
we're not who we were If I can't feel free."  
_ ** _―Lost. Blue Foundation._**  
 **-**

 **1\. LovedNaive**

.

 **É** l

 _loquiere,loquiere,loquiere_ ,

(comer)

Y  
 _loama,loadora,loanhela hasta en el pecado_

(pero solo su carne.)

Es todo, exquisito, exótico, etéreo y simplemente desea tenerlo entre sus brazos, entre sus manos para mecerlo hasta que se duerma –otra vez–. Porque cuando sus párpados se cierran no se ven las cuencas vacías, ni los dedos cercenados, ni la cintura pélvica desollada o la(s) mano(s) rota(s). Y solo entonces puede volver a ser el mismo, y su paladar se hace agua, y su estómago canta y el niño se convierte en la cena que tanto ansió. Entonces, por fin puede quitarse la máscara de piel y ser el comensal sin corazón ni paciencia.  
Es que, están predestinados a estar juntos. Formar un solo cuerpo de carne, pecado y romance –tragedia–, que él sea alimento de su alma desconsolada, que la llene con su carne.  
(Y es  
solo _suyo. suyo. suyo._  
Y sólo es  
 _comida. comida. comida._ )

.

Y

( _Loquiere,loquiere,loquiere_ ,) desde ese primer momento que lo conoció  
 **:**

 **K** aneki-kun tiene la carne blanca y el alma tierna. Aunque las arañas carroñeras hagan nidos de amor corroído en el hueso coxis, conserva esa esencia de laurel entre el ojo derecho y el brazo izquierdo. Y tiene la piel impalpable, quebradiza, tan pálida que le tiemblan las manos de marfil por querer _arreglarla,acariciarla,arrancarla_.

Es que Kaneki-kun es un cordero inocente –la cría huérfana, abandonada, arrancada de la (viuda) _cabra_ negra– y su _amada_ madre le ha dejado una herencia maldita, un hechizo de atracción mortal.  
Y Shuu solo tiene vacío, el estómago hambriento, solitario, ansioso de tener compañía de alguien _si blanc et si tendre_ 1\. Y,  
no tiene límites ni miedos ni cree en los mitos griegos para intentar detenerse, para advertir que la esencia pura del niño tiene fecha de caducidad y un conteo que tantea los ceros cada vez que alguien comparte la adicción a los cuentos de su hada madrina.

Así que Tsukiyama tiene hambre de orbes-luna-soledad y quiere tapar los agujeros del alma que una mujer hizo. Y Kaneki-kun se ve tan bueno, tan solo, tan frágil  
, –tan "ven y devora mis tragedias y mi inocencia, entonces tal vez deje de estar incompleto", –tan _delizioso_ _2_ ; saciando su hambre con poemas futuristas de horror y tapando agujeros del alma (eso que esa mujer viole(n)ta hizo, injertando granos podridos de café) ;  
que Tsukiyama no se abstiene a tomarlo y probarlo.

.

Justo ahí,  
cuando lee cuentos de exquisitas tragedias. Devorando prosas, como quien arranca y muerde los pétalos de una flor silvestre para extraer el aroma añorado. Tsukiyama comienza a adorar ese perfume, a quererlo como propio, a aborrecer cualquier fragancia importada, de esas que colecciona, y a encontrarlas asquerosas, burdas. Es que el aroma combinado con la esencia de Kaneki-kun, es _un parfum_ _3_ metafísico, interestelar, inverosímil, _adictivo_ ( _―_ _mortal._ Canturrea la dama transmutada en ponzoño místico).

Y Shuu extiende la mano para obtener su nueva _oddity_ 4, sosteniéndolo como una per se _opera d'arte_ 5, una flor rara con fragancia extraordinaria, y ansiándolo probar. Entonces Kaneki se deposita en sus manos, fingiendo estar turbado sobre las desdichas que le acontecerán, con los párpados cerrados y hundidos, y los labios carnosos y secos, casi blancos, como invitándolo a morder pues tiene un sabroso gusto a pútrido.

Es ahí cuando Shuu decide tenerlo para él, pues:

( _―_ _Ah Kaneki-kun_ , e _res tú algo tan sui generis_ _6_ _,tanetéreo,tanefímero que deseo guardarte entre mis lujosas entrañas y protegerte de todos los horrores. Hasta que llegue el día que puedas salir y te pueda devorar._ )

 _Oh_ , Tsukiyama le cree a los ojos de piedra lunar y a la carne suave de cordero, tanto  
, tanto no advierte que los ciempiés son ciegos y sus patitas dejan huellas de desdichas corrosivas mientras el hambre se (a) los (ciempiés) devora;  
, tanto que Tsukiyama lo roba y lo guarda, en su caja torácica de cristal.

.

Pero no es tan fácil volverlo a sacar de su lugar. Pues cuando él lo saca, entonces se lo arrebatan y lo vuelven a resguardar.

Y luego se les es arrancado (a quienes se lo habían arrebatado) y arrastrado, a otro lugar. Donde lo mantienen guardado, más no consentido, no como se lo debe tratar.

Tsukiyama Shuu, tiene la imperiosa obligación de recuperarlo, lo quiere ( _lo quiere. lo quiere. lo quiere. lo quiere.)_ de vuelta  
a _h_ o _r_ a. _  
Ya.  
Para siempre.  
Suyo.  
(suyo. suyo. suyo.  
suo_7 _. sien_ _8_ _. his_ _9_ _.)_

.

 **Y** ahora Kaneki-kun cambió, porque tiene las orbes polvorientas y la piel de seda–la carne– enchastrada de suciedad, salando su dulce sabor original.

Y a Shuu le molesta algo en el paladar–pecho–, pero lo acepta y lo invita pasar de vuelta (a su palacio, en la caja torácica), permitiéndole hacer de su casa la propia. Extendiéndole las manos para levanta su delicadeza y darle los cuidados adecuados.

Y Kaneki-kun, esta vez, acepta.

* * *

 **N/A:** asgdfasgfdasfgafsd Son mi NOTP I swear to sweet Satan, ugh :/  
Esto es todo culpa de tumblr, porque son un paring muy estético, muy bellos los dos, y tienen una relación muy trágica, y los fanarts, y los doujinshi, y *todo* como para resistirme !  
Y sé que es indigno, pero le debía un regalo a Furugirl-chan (alias _**Binge Eater,**_ alias . .patologí . .NOTPs, aka *inserte nick de turno*).

Perdón, ugh (¿?)

Miu!~


End file.
